Sonicvania Aria of Sorrow
by CalebZX
Summary: Sonic and Ami are sucked inside a solar eclipse and into Dracula's castle. Sonic must fight his way through the castle. What dark secrets will he uncover, perhaps something about himself that even he doesn't know. Rated T for swearing and blood. SonicxOC
1. Prologue

**Sonicvania: Aria of Sorrow**

**Prologue: The journey begins**

**A/N: It's basically Sonic as the character of Soma Cruz, and my OC Ami as the character of Mina Hakuba. All the other characters are still the same. Sonic can also be seen and interpreted as Dracula's redemption and second chance for a better life. I will also be giving Dracula his own plane of existence created by God. This is based on the ending of Bram Stoker's Dracula (the Francis Ford Coppola film), with Dracula ending his war with God, and God forgiving him. This world will serve as his personal afterlife. Dracula also has Lisa with him, she is allowed to live in this world. With this world, Dracula can be at peace. The Sonic universe taking place in the Castlevania universe is okay because Castlevania basically takes place in the flows of history and is also alternate history, and Sonic's world is based on the Archie comics with Mobius being Earth in the future but with mobians and humans living in harmony together. Most of the dialogue is from the games script but also altered and changed, as well as original dialogue to fit the story. There will also be background music, you can look it up if you want on YouTube, I'll put the name and which soundtrack it's from.**

**All things Sonic belong to SEGA, Ami is my own character, and all things Castlevania belong to Konami**

(We see Ami walking up to her friend Rei's shrine, with her is her new friend, Sonic. They are heading to the shrine to watch the solar eclipse that is happening today; they decided to watch it with her friends)

Ami: Hurry up Sonic or we'll be late.

Sonic: Don't worry, we'll make it.

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Prologue)**

(With that, Ami continued up to the shrine with Sonic behind her)

The year is 2035.

Japan.

Crowds of spectators are gathering around in anticipation of the first full solar eclipse of the twenty-first century.

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the world fastest hedgehog and hero to the world.

I live on South Island, which is a huge city island and I enjoy every minute of it.

Ami, my new friend, invited me to her friend Rei's shrine to watch the eclipse with her and her friends.

I started making my way to the shrine to see the solar eclipse with Ami. But, for some strange reason, the stairway leading up to the shrine felt really long, as if something was trying to keep us from our destination.

When I finally managed to get through the shrine gate, my senses began to dim...

The pitch black sun is holding chaotic darkness together, trying to rouse a sleeping soul as if looking for its missing other half...

(When Sonic and Ami managed to get up the stairs and through the shrine gate, something happened to them. They were absorbed by a bright light and sucked into the eclipse. The others were wondering what just happened)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST - Forbidden Area)**

(Sonic is seen resting on Ami's lap when he starts to wake up. They're in what appears to be the entrance to a castle)

Sonic: Uhhhh, mmmm.

Ami: Sonic, you're awake.

Sonic: Where am I? What happened?

?: So you're awake. Did you have a pleasant nap?

(Sonic rose to see a man with black hair, a black suit and pale skin standing before the inner entrance to the castle)

Sonic: Who the hell are you?

Arikado: My name is Genya Arikado, but let's skips the introductions. I have a few questions and I want answers now.

Sonic: Sure, go ahead.

Arikado: Why are you here?

Sonic: Well, me and Ami were going to… hold on, where are we?

Arikado: We're in Dracula's castle.

Sonic: Dracula's Castle? Are you telling me we're in Europe?

Arikado: No, We are inside the solar eclipse.

Sonic: Inside the eclipse?! Well this is new; tell me what's going on?

Arikado: It's like this… what the!

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Confrontation)**

(A screech is heard as a small group of winged skeletons surrounded them)

Arikado: Soul Steal!

(With that, all but one enemy were gone)

Arikado: Protect the girl!

(The skeleton charged strait at Sonic)

Sonic: Go to hell!

(Sonic then punched the skeleton as it broke apart in defeat. A red orb appeared from the skeleton and entered him. Sonic doubled over from the orb entering him)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Premonition)**

Sonic: What the hell just happened?

Arikado: So, it has awakened.

Sonic: What has?

Arikado: The spirit of the creature you killed has just entered your body. You have the ability to absorb the powers of the monsters you kill.

Sonic: Why would I have that power?

Arikado: You have gained the power. Now you must go to the Master's chamber.

Sonic: Why?

Arikado: Do you not wish to return with your friend to your own world?

Sonic: Of course I want to go back.

Arikado: Go to the Master's chamber. Then you will understand everything.

Sonic: But I can't leave Ami here like this.

Arikado: No need to worry about her. I'll put up a protective barrier. But death will most certainly find those who stay here too long.

Sonic: Then I should get going.

Arikado: Yes. Only you can save her from a painful death. You will need these to survive.

(Arikado then summoned weapons for Sonic to use. A sword, two gauntlets, a gauntlet that used magic to summon a red energy whip, and two pistols, one silver and one black)

**(Obtained Void Sword)**

**(Obtained Chaos Claws)**

**(Obtained Blood Whip)**

**(Obtained Casull and Jackal)**

Sonic: I don't use guns!

Arikado: You will have too if you want to survive.

Sonic: Alright, but I can't carry all of this!

Arikado: You can materialize them at will, even with just a single thought.

(Sonic then dematerialized them and they disappeared in a flash of light)

Soma: Sweet. What are you going to do while I'm gone?

Arikado: I too have things I must do within these castle walls. Now go! Both your own life and hers are at stake.

Sonic: Alright.

(Sonic then set off into the castle. A new adventure was about to begin, hopefully, he is prepared for what lies ahead)

End of prologue

**A/N: That was the prologue. The chaos emeralds will also be in the story. I will also have Tails in the story. Sonic will also get a scythe after he beats Death. ****I'll also be using elements and weapons from Castlevania Lords of Shadow. I'll also be using the Vlad Tepes' sword from Assassin's Creed because I want to use a sword that Dracula would be more comfortable using and so Sonic can use light, fast attacks. I will make it a saber version of the Void Sword from Lords of Shadow 2. The sword also contains Dracula's dark power. I am also giving him the pistols used by Alucard in Hellsing mostly to give Sonic a long range weapon and to give Sonic something different to use in order to survive, plus there will be some traits of Alucard in him. It's also to give him a Devil May Cry feel, and who doesn't love Devil May Cry. Sonic will also be wearing clothes that are a custom outfit that I made for him. Sonic can also use the double jump and other ability souls instead of having to collect them, he will be able to collect the Galamoth and Hippogryph souls. Please review, no flaming or mean things, and enjoy the story.**

**See you later**


	2. Chapter 1: Castle Corridor

**Chapter 1: Castle Corridor**

(Sonic entered the castle, ready to fight his way through. He was greeted by a horde of zombies)

Sonic: They have zombies here. I might as well use the guns. I never used guns but there's a first time for everything.

(Sonic fired a few bullets, splattering zombie flesh on the stone floor. Sonic got a little excited by this)

Sonic: Oh hell the fuck yes!

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST - Castle Corridor)**

(Sonic then materialized his black gauntlet and unleashed the Blood Whip on the remaining zombies and continued forward. He then came across an armored knight with an axe. The knight threw the axe, but Sonic dodged the oncoming axe)

Sonic: Maybe, I should use those claws.

(Sonic then materialized the Chaos Claws, which were then engulfed in some sort of flames. Sonic started punching the knight, which caused the knight's armor to start overheating and start breaking off. Sonic then used the Winged Skeleton's soul and threw spears at its exposed flesh, then he switched to the Void Sword and unleashed a few quick slices and defeated the knight. A red soul then came out of the dead knight and entered Sonic)

**(Axe Armor: Throws axes at enemies)**

(A few zombies then came at Sonic, but he used his new axe soul and threw a couple axes at them)

Sonic: This is starting to get fun.

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST - Formidable Enemy)**

(Sonic then entered a hallway where a giant, legless skeleton was waiting for him. It went on the attack, slamming the giant bone in its hand, hoping to crush Sonic, but he was able to avoid it and lay the smack down on the skeleton with his Blood Whip and then sliced its skull with his sword, ending the monster)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST - Castle Corridor)**

(Sonic then continued and then came across a secret room that opened for him. Inside, he found a very regal suit and cape. A voice then spoke to him)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Premonition)**

"You have found his tunic. It will grant you strength"

Sonic: Who said that?

"Find the ring, defeat the Three Guardians and take their souls, then everything will become clear when you reach the throne room"

Sonic: How will I know which ones will be the ones you're talking about?

"You will react to them, and then you will know. Good luck to you"

(And with that, the tunic transformed itself. It became a black hooded short sleeve sweat jacket with a red inside, a black short sleeve t-shirt and black pants. Sonic put on his new outfit and set off to continue his journey)

**(Obtained Dracula's Tunic)**

(Sonic continued down the hallway. He came to a stop when he saw something. It was a middle-aged man wearing a white suit and white scarf over his shoulders. The man then turned to see Sonic)

?: Oh? Hello there.

Sonic: Uh, hey. Who are you ?

Graham: Relax. My name is Graham. Let's just say...I'm a missionary.

Sonic: Oh. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Graham: You weren't at the shrine before, were you? How did you get here?

Sonic: I'm not sure. I went through the Shrine gate, got caught in some bright light and I ended up here.

Graham: I see...

Sonic: Can I ask you a question?

Graham: Go ahead, I don't mind.

Sonic: Is this really Dracula's castle?

Graham: It most certainly is.

Sonic: But isn't Dracula's castle in Europe somewhere?

Graham: In theory, yes. But his true castle exists somewhere else.

Sonic: His true castle?

Graham: Yes. It's a well-known fact in the underworld. Do you believe in vampires?

Sonic: Not really. I thought the story of Dracula was made up.

Graham: No it's all true. It was leaked to the outside world. Usually the Church handles these things with utmost secrecy. Over the course of time, Dracula has resurrected many times. When people lost faith and craved chaos and destruction.

Sonic: So, are you trying to tell me now that Dracula has been resurrected?

Graham: No. Dracula perished in 1999. You know of the prophecy of 1999 don't you?

Sonic: Prophecy?

Graham: Yes, Nostradamus' great prophecy. Dracula was resurrected exactly as he predicted. But vampire hunters destroyed him completely. They ended his regeneration cycle by sealing his castle, the symbol of his demonic power, inside the darkness of an eclipse.

Sonic: And that eclipse is where we are now?

Graham: Yes, and there's still more to the story.

Sonic: There's more?

Graham: "In the year 2035, a new master will come to the castle and he will inherit all of Dracula's powers."

Sonic: But that's...!

Graham: Yes. That time is now. I better get going. Is that all then?

Sonic: Yeah, thank you.

Graham: You're welcome. Farewell and be careful.

Sonic: Yeah, you too.

(With that, Graham left. Sonic was confused about all he was just told. Sonic then continued into what appeared to be a chapel, ready to continue on his journey. Sonic saw something shining a red glow. He went to the glow and saw what it was; a red gem)

**(Obtained the Red Chaos Emerald)**

Sonic: A Chaos Emerald? They're hear too?

(Sonic was now really confused)

To Be Continued!

**A/N: Sonic will be given a Kingdom Hearts style redesign by giving him clothes. The design of the jacket is based on Dracula's tunic. This is mostly to have something based on the armors from the Metroidvania style games. The Three Guardians that Sonic must take down are the Giant Bat, Flame Demon, and Succubus. The books that describe them will act as portals to boss battles with them. The Three Guardians are based on the three souls you have to obtain to get the good ending. Until then, please review, no hate and mean words, and have a nice day.**

**See you later**


	3. Chapter 2: Chapel

**Chapter 2: Chapel**

(After discovering one of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic decided to continue through the chapel)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Chapel)**

(Sonic then came across a group of skeletons wearing armor and carrying swords. Sonic decided to use the Chaos Claws, smashing through their armor and reducing the skeletons into piles of bones)

Sonic: That was easy!

(Sonic continued through the chapel. He then came across a group of zombies wearing what looked like army uniforms. One of the zombies threw a grenade at Sonic, but he used the Blood Whip to grab it and throw it back at the zombies, blowing them to pieces. A red soul flew out from one of them and entered Sonic)

**(Zombie Soldier: Throw grenades at enemies)**

(Some more skeletons came and Sonic decided to use his new soul and threw a grenade at them which blew up and ripped them to pieces. Sonic then continued until he entered what appeared to be a church. He saw something in the room. It was a Manticore, and it was looking for something. It then noticed Sonic and decided to attack)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Confrontation)**

(Sonic launched at the manticore, taking a few punches at it with the Chaos Claws, then he tried using his Void Sword, but the manticore got him that time, striking him with its tail and leaving a couple bad wounds on him. The Void Sword then started to bathe in a blue aura. Sonic took a few slashed at the manticore and with each of those slashes, his wounds were completely healed. He then unleashed a barrage of slashes and plunged his sword into the manticore's head, killing it. Sonic then went to check out what the manticore was looking for. What he found was a very familiar friend)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Premonition)**

Sonic: Tails, is that you?

Tails: Sonic!

(Sonic reached his hand out and helped Tails up off the ground)

Sonic: You're here too?

Tails: Yeah, I was going to watch the eclipse as well, but I found myself here instead.

Sonic: This is defiantly getting weird.

Tails: Where are we?

Sonic: Dracula's castle.

Tails: Wait, what's that?

(Sonic and Tails then went to the alter and discovered another Chaos Emerald)

**(Obtained the Green Chaos Emerald) **

Tails: The Chaos Emeralds are here too?

Sonic: Yeah, I found one at the entrance of the chapel. Listen Tails, I want you to go to the castle entrance. Ami is there too.

Tails: Alright.

(Tails flew out of the church and Sonic decided to continue out of the chapel area and entered a library)

To Be Continued!

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I was taking a video game creation course, but now I'm back. So as always, leave a comment or review. No mean words or flaming, and I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 3: Study

**Chapter 3: Study**

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Study)**

(Sonic entered the study and was amazed by the amount of books. He saw what appeared to be a young girl; she summoned a broom and cast a fire spell. Sonic dodged it and unleashed the Blood Whip and took a few lashes. Sonic was then drawn to a blue gem)

Sonic: This doesn't feel like a Chaos Emerald.

(At that moment, he heard the voice again)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Premonition)**

"You have found the Void Gem. Crush it, and its power will enter you"

(Sonic crushed the gem in his hand and felt the power of the gem entering him)

**(Obtained Void Projection)**

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Study)**

(Sonic then continued through the study. He came across a group of Skeletons. He decided to use the gems power; launching a ball of Void energy which froze the Skeletons. Sonic then unleashed a few lashes from the Blood Whip. Sonic was then drawn to one of the books. It was a red book with the image of a demon on the cover. As he opened the book, a bright light shone from the pages and transformed the study into the inside of a volcano. The book then transformed into a demon engulfed in flames)

**(Music: Castlevania Lament of Innocence OST: Stone King Golem)**

(The Flame Demon roared, ready for battle. Sonic tried using Void Projection but the Flame Demon's fire was able to cancel it. Sonic then got the idea to weaken the demon. He materialized the Void Sword and unleashed a flurry of attack with it, weakening the demon. It was enough; the demon became dazed and could not move. Sonic the unleashed Void Projection and froze the demon in its place and then unleashed a barrage of punches with the Chaos Claws until it was dead. A red soul then shot out and entered Sonic)

**(Flame Demon: Burn enemies to a crisp with ultra-hot flames)**

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Study)**

(The study returned to normal and Sonic continued moving forward. A group of zombies appeared and Sonic decided to use the Flame Demon's soul. He launched three fire balls that burned down the zombies. Sonic then came across someone. A woman with blond hair wearing a dress and wielding a staff)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Premonition)**

Yoko: You're Sonic aren't you?

Sonic: Yeah. Who are you?

Yoko: Oh, forgive me. I'm Yoko Belnades. I'm a member of the Church.

Sonic: How would a member of the Church recognize me?

Yoko: You've met Aluca..., I mean Arikado right?

Sonic: I did meet him.

Yoko: He told me about you, and asked me to help you if you were in trouble. Plus it's not hard to recognize someone like Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Arikado said that? That's hard to believe.

Yoko: He may seem cold at first, but he's actually a decent guy. He may be looking out for you because you share the same dark powers.

Sonic: Wait, wait! Did you say my powers are "dark"?

Yoko: Oh, you mean you didn't know that?

Sonic: Uh...

Yoko: Oh, did I say something bad. I...well, what's said is said. Essentially, you have the power to rule over and command monsters.

Sonic: Rule over monsters? I don't want to do that.

Yoko: It comes as naturally as breathing for you, so you may not realize it yet. And though I called it a "dark" power, it doesn't mean its evil. It's like a weapon. The user decides whether to use it for good or evil.

Sonic: Well, when you put it that way, I feel a bit better. Since I got this power, I started to lose myself

Yoko: You are yourself. There's no one else you could be. Don't second guess yourself. Be confident. That's what's important.

Sonic: I never doubt myself, but thanks for the confidence boost Yoko.

Yoko: (giggle) I'm not used to being thanked by people. Oh I forgot to ask you. Have you seen a man named Graham?

Sonic: Graham? Yeah, I met him earlier.

Yoko: Be careful of that man. I believe that he will inherit Dracula's powers.

Sonic: No way. He didn't look like a bad guy.

Yoko: Right! And I've got a bridge to sell you. Don't be fooled by his appearance. He's not who you think he is.

Sonic: Alright.

Yoko: Well, I'm out of here. I've got to find Graham. See you around!

(Yoko left and Sonic continued through the study until he came to a room in the study and came across a giant living suit of armor)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST – Confrontation)**

(The armor raised its sword and brought it down hoping to slice Sonic. Sonic dodged it and brought out the Chaos Claws and started hitting the shield causing it to overheat and break apart. Sonic then started breaking down the armor and then unleashed a barrage of fire balls and stabbed the armor killing it. A blue soul then left the armor as it fell apart and entered Sonic.)

**(Great Armor: Summon Great Armor as a familiar)**

(Sonic saw a man come out from behind a book shelf. He was a bald man with a beard wearing what appeared to be an army uniform)

**(Music: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST - Hammer's Shop)**

Hammer: You're Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?

Sonic: Yeah, and you are?

Hammer: Oh, sorry about that. My name's Hammer. The Army ordered me to come here. I thought I was inspecting a shrine. But suddenly I was in a castle. Don't ya think that's a mean thing to do to a guy? So I just bailed on my mission.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Hammer: There were a bunch of strange people gathered at the shrine. I thought they'd be good customers, so I opened up a shop.

Sonic: Well, Good for you.

Hammer: There are weapons all over this castle and no monsters at the front gate. Good place for a shop! Come on by! I'll give ya a good deal! I'll see you around.

(Hammer then exited as Sonic just had a confused look on his face)

Sonic: A shop huh? I don't get it.

(Sonic came across another Chaos Emerald and picked it up)

**(Obtained the Green Chaos Emerald)**

(Sonic then came across a room with a portal. He entered the portal and was transported to what look like the same room. He exited the room only to find he was back in the castle corridors. Sonic then decided to take another path through the corridors and entered into the next area)

To Be Continued!

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I have had one busy summer and now I'm back in school. I'll update when I can. The Void Gem is one of the items that you'll find in Lords of Shadow 2. I decided to add it to give Sonic other powers to use. As usual, please review, no flaming or hurtful comments, and I'll see you later.**


End file.
